Thomas Merlyn
Thomas "Tommy" Merlyn was the son of Malcolm Merlyn and Rebecca, a 28 year old former billionaire "trustafarian", the best friend of Oliver Queen, the ex-boyfriend/husband of Laurel Lance, and the former crush and the older paternal half-brother of Thea Queen. Biography ''Arrow: The Undertaking Tommy is seen as unhappy, but is loyal to his father, while also honoring Oliver's secret identity. When Laurel confronts him as to why he broke up with her, he reveals that he believes that her and Oliver are meant to be together, for Oliver still loves her. Oliver visits Tommy at his office in an attempt to mend broken bridges between them. Oliver convinces Tommy that his decision to break up with Laurel was his own, with Oliver having nothing to do with it, and that he should get back with her. However, when Oliver realizes that if he took down Malcolm then his work as The Hood would be done, he goes to see Laurel and admit his feelings to her. Tommy arrives outside Laurel's apartment at this point and sees Oliver and Laurel together. Tommy is drinking at Oliver's nightclub and confronts him about his night with Laurel, but Oliver tries to tell Tommy about the Undertaking. Enraged at Oliver's lie about Laurel, Tommy doesn't believe him and wishes that Oliver had died on the island. Tommy later goes to his father Malcolm who confirms to Tommy what he is unwilling to believe from Oliver, that he is going to destroyed the Glades to avenge his wife. Then he plays a recording of Rebecca as she died. Malcolm was, suddenly, shouting to his son how they deserve to die. Later, when Moira confessed Malcolm's plan the police arrived and Malcolm was able to dispatch them easily. Tommy, however, grabbed one of their guns and tried to kill Malcolm with it, but failed and was knocked unconscious. Later, Tommy woke up, when Oliver and John Diggle arrived, to stop Malcolm. Tommy asked if Oliver intended to kill Malcolm, but he told Tommy to go. Once Malcolm was killed the Undertaking proceeded because there were backup earthquake generators. Tommy headed to the CNRI to save Laurel from the rubble of the building during the earthquake, but as Laurel escapes, the building collapses with him still inside. When Oliver arrives at the building, he finds Tommy trapped inside and impaled by a concrete reinforcement bar. Tommy reconciles with Oliver and they become best friends again before dying. Arrow: Three Ghosts Oliver hallucinates about Tommy, who tells Oliver that he isn't a killer and that he is a hero, relieving Oliver of his guilt. He also tells that Oliver that he finally understands that he kills because he fought for survival and that is what he has been doing since he was on the island. He tells him to fight back, which Oliver does and defeats Cyrus Gold stopping his hallucinations. Relationships *Malcolm Merlyn - Father. *Oliver Queen/Arrow - Best friend, deceased. *Thea Queen - Friend and half-sister. *Laurel Lance - love interest and wife, deceased. Appearances/Actors *Arrow (2 films) **Arrow: The Undertaking'' - Colin Donnell **''Arrow: Three Ghosts'' - Colin Donnell Gallery Tommy Merlyn2.png|Oliver hallucinating Tommy. See Also *Merlyn Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Arrow: The Undertaking Characters Category:Arrow: Three Ghosts Characters Category:Allies Category:Businessman Category:Created Characters Category:Brothers Category:Merlyn Family Category:Arrowverse Characters